Season Eight, Episode Two Buerocracy
by KittieMcDowell
Summary: The Scooby Gang's second episode, two years after season seven. Giles sends Xander, Willow, and Caridad underground to seek out the Council's hidden treasure while he, Buffy, and Andrew interview more prospective Watchers. Dawn and Rona patrol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rupert Giles paces in front of a long window in the lobby of the hotel that is being transformed into the new Watchers' Council headquarters. The drapes are wide open; allowing the sunrise to creep it was up the walls, casting shadows across the walls. He glances at his watch and glares at Andrew Wells, his personal assistant. "Where the bloody hell are they?"

"Relax, Giles, I sent Faith after them," Andrew says, rolling his eyes as he flops into one of the easy chairs near the elevator. They hear the "ding" of the elevator arriving on their floor. "See?"

It isn't Buffy Summers and her gang of Scoobies, however, that step out of the elevator. It's Roger Ashford, a grumpy looking older man with graying hair and deeply shadowed eyes. He looks at Giles and frowns. "Good evening, Rupert."

"Mr. Ashford," Giles says formally. He sighs. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ashford replies. He sits down in the armchair opposite from Andrew. "Seems my Slayer is running behind."

"She'll be here," Giles says, belying his initial irritation at Buffy's absence. He forces himself not to glance at his watch as they wait for the next elevator to arrive.

And arrive it does, with Buffy Summers leading a ragtag team of twenty-somethings into the lobby. Buffy, despite having spent the night battling a vampire known as Jack the Ripper, looks none the worse for wear, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail suited for combat and clothes that years ago she never would have considered, chosen for their comfort and durability rather than style or color. She has a serious expression on her face. "You rang, Giles?"

Behind Buffy is Faith Lehane. Faith is considered Buffy's polar opposite: long brown hair worn wavy around her shoulders and clothes designed to reveal more than they covered, their appearance isn't the only thing that keeps Faith the Yang to Buffy's Yin. Faith is wild, unbridled energy and excitement, thrilled by the chase and the fight of being a Slayer. All of this is portrayed by her attitude and outlook on their task.

Being a Slayer is seen as something different to all those who are chosen. Not that it's much of a choice. If a young woman is strong, smart, and able, she can potentially be a Slayer: a woman with mystical abilities to battle the forces of evil. First there had been one in the form of Buffy Anne Summers but with her death at a young age, she had opened the gates for another to exist at the same time. Kendra Young had been the first but her death had caused Faith to be called.

Now, there are more Slayers than anyone knows what to do with. A spell Willow Roseburg had cast two years ago had allowed anyone capable of being a Slayer to become one. The resulting army was able to defeat the First, literally the first incarnation of evil. They'd returned it to its dormant state and are now struggling to deal with flux of having so many powerful young women in the world.

At Buffy's side are her two best friends in the world, Alexander "Xander" Harris and Willow Rosenburg. The pair have been at Buffy's side since she moved to Sunnydale California their sophomore year of high school. Since their teenage years, Xander has matured into the rock of the group, always there for the group to rely on no matter what. Willow's abilities as a witch have grown by leaps and bounds, making her one of the most powerful women in the world.

In the group is Dawn Summers, Buffy's younger sister. Standing taller than her sister with light brown hair and similar eyes, Dawn has been the Buffy's familial root since their mother passed away several years ago. Originally Dawn had been planted into Buffy's family, the gang's memories altered to adjust for her arrival, to be protected by a maddened goddess called Glory. Buffy had sacrificed her life, knowing full well that Dawn isn't her flesh and blood sister. Now they are practically inseparable, usually to each other's chagrin, as though they really have lived together since birth.

"Right on schedule," Giles says, looking at Ashford pointedly. "I trust that I'm not interrupting anything important?"

Dawn looks at her watch. "Only the only free time we ever get. No biggie."

Buffy looks reproachfully at Dawn. "We just got Kennedy to bed. And she's fine. No vampirism for her."

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could take her biting my neck any more than she already does," Willow says without thinking. She stops when she sees everyone looking at her. "Um, let's strike that from the record, okay?"

"Anyway," Giles says, shaking his head as though trying to erase that image from his mind's eye. "After an all too brief investigation, I am unable to determine the source of the traitor. However, I am confident that we will root out the individual or individuals and bring them to justice. In the meantime, I'm afraid that I have rather bad news."

"Because we could always use more bad news," Xander quips grumpily. "What now?"

Andrew stands with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. "Mr. James Rigby, the guy who was funding us, pulled out after not making the first 'cuts'. He's leaving and taking all of his money with him."

Faith snorts in disgust. "So what? We don't need him. We've got this hotel and about a zillion Slayers and Watcher wannabes. The spoilsport can keep his cash."

"It's not that easy, Faith," Buffy replies. "Normally I'd agree with you but after Mom died, I had to take care of everything she'd left behind. It's not enough just to have housing. We need food, electricity, water, weapons--"

"Buffy's right," Giles says. "Fortunately, we've come up with a plan."

Ashford stands suddenly. "My plan. My brother told me, a long time ago, about a treasure deep underneath the former location of the Council's Headquarters. Buffy, you and I are to go underground and retrieve it."

"What?" Buffy asks, looking at Giles. "Who died and made him queen?"

Ashford's jaw drops and he prepares to retort. Giles steps between him and Buffy. "It's true. There might be something below the old Council's surface. However, we're not sure."

"My brother would never lie about something like that!" Ashford snaps.

"Your brother should not have been telling you Council secrets, Mr. Ashford," Giles says. "In any case, I need Buffy here to help me conduct more interviews. So you will not be accompanying Xander, Willow, and Caridad into the lower levels."

Willow's eyes widen. "Us? But, I can't go down there. What if Kennedy needs me?"

"Don't you worry, Witchy-poo," Faith says, grinning at Willow. "I'll keep an eye on your neck-nibbling sweetie."

"Ew, guys, can we not talk about stuff like that?" Andrew pleads, shaking his head in disgust.

"Kennedy will be fine, Will," Buffy says. "If Giles wants you down there, he has a reason. That's why he's head of the new Watcher's Council," with the last statement, she glances at Ashford, who is fuming.

Willow sighs. "Oh, all right. But I won't be having any fun."

Xander smiles at Willow, winking with his good left eye. With the patch over his right eye, it looks as though he's blinking but no one mentions it. "Aw, come on, Willow. It'll be like a treasure hunt. Remember how we used to go on treasure hunts in your sand box?"

Willow smiles. "And Dad used to put the chocolate coins in there for us to find," she frowns at the memory. "You used to eat them anyway."

"Gross," Dawn sticks her tongue out.

Giles shakes his head, a bemused smile on his face. This is his chosen family. And despite their idiosyncrasies, he loves every one of them. Without them, he doesn't know if he would have much of a life at all. "Well, then, that settled, let's get to work. Dawn, you and Rona have patrol tonight. I've already mapped out your route."

"Oh man…." Dawn groans, slapping her palm against her forehead. "I'd rather be my sister's Watcher…"

"Be careful what you wish for," Buffy says. She looks at Ashford. "No one's place is secure here."

Ashford says nothing as he storms into the elevator. It closes with everyone able to see the unbridled fury in his eyes. Buffy looks at Giles. "Looks like we've got a real winner on our hands."

"Indeed," Giles replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn Summers follows her Slayer, Rona Wayne, down the darkened London streets, holding a large Cross and a notebook. There is a pen stuck behind her ear and she looks around, trying to make it a point not to listen to Rona's recent complaints.

Rona, deep down, is a nice enough girl. She had been many things in her life before becoming a Slayer: popular, sweet, funny, and a Varsity athlete, excelling at swimming and softball. However, when the Bringers, humans who had given themselves over to the First Evil, had rooted her out and killed her family, sending her to Sunnydale to fight for her life with the rest of the Potential Slayers at the time. Her attitude greatly changed, growing more and more argumentative as she continued to get hurt and suffer due to her destiny.

In London, though, where Rona has been doing nothing but train under Buffy and Faith, her attitude has changed again. Now that she is not in immediate, constant danger, she's become very vocal on what should or should not occur in the Slayers ranks.

"And it's down right scandalous, Kennedy not sharing the barracks with the rest of us," the African-American continues. "Just because she and the witch are--"

"Are what?" Dawn interrupts. She stares hard at Rona, who seems shocked that Dawn is talking to her like that. "Willow's been through more than you can ever know. Kennedy's helping her get through it without going crazy."

"You mean crazy again, don't you?" Rona demands. "She's worse than keeping Spike around. Using magic gets her all wigged out and evil. And she does it all the time. She puts us all in danger every time she does."

Dawn narrows her eyes. "Oh, so you were tapped to be a Slayer naturally. I'd forgotten."

"What about you? Slayer's sister gets to be a Watcher, despite her age and lack of qualifications?" Rona snaps. "It all stinks of favoritism to me."

Rona is about to say more when a vampire bursts from a nearby alley, forehead ridged and fangs bared. The vampire shoves Rona aside and grabs Dawn. "You children ought to know to be careful at night. You're loud enough to wake the dead!"

Dawn spins around and smashes the cross she's carrying into the vampire's face. Smoke fizzes from where the wood has come into contact with her face and she screams in agony, dropping Dawn and clutching madly at her face. "Stake it, Slayer!" Dawn calls.

Rona is already on her feet, wooden stake in hand. When the vampire turns, still writhing, she stakes it through the heart. When the dust settles, Dawn and Rona look at each other awkwardly.

"Wow, great job, guys," a voice says suddenly. Dawn, recognizing the voice, looks up excitedly to see Clem, a pink, loose-skinned demon who is smiling at them. "You make a really super team."

Rona raises an eyebrow at Dawn, who rushes into Clem's outstretched arms. "You missed the bickering like schoolgirls part."

"I missed a lot, it seems," Clem replies. "Do you know how long it took to figure out where you guys went? No one wanted to tell me, can you believe it?"

"But you're here now. Come with us, I'm sure Buffy and the others are going to be excited about you being here," Dawn says, looking to Rona. "We got one vampire, you think that's quota?"

"No," Rona says simply.

Dawn sighs and shrugs. "All right. Clem, want to come with us? When we're done, we can head back."

"To the new Council?" Clem asks. Rona and Dawn stare at him, dumbfounded. Clem shrugs. "What?"

"How do you know about that?" Rona asks, twirling her stake menacingly. She steps toward Clem but is blocked by Dawn. "He knows something. We have to find out what."

"Spike and I are friends, you know," Clem says pointedly.

Dawn's face pales. "Spike..? He's alive?"

"You didn't know?" Clem is obviously surprised. "He's been in Los Angeles working with Angel."

Dawn's face tenses as she realizes that, with all the contact that has been made with Angel; no one has told her anything. She clenches her fists but forces a smile on her face. "Must have forgotten to mention it. Come on, Rona, we've got patrolling to do."

She storms off into the streets with Rona close behind. Clem shrugs and follows, confused but glad to be back with the fold.

Meanwhile, at HQ, Buffy and Andrew sit at a long table across from a man near to their age. He has short blond hair which is spiked slightly and thin framed glasses over brown eyes. His button up shirt is unbuttoned enough to reveal a clean white t-shirt and he has on a pair of baggy cargo khakis. He smiles tiredly at the pair of them. "Morgan Raymond but folks call me Ray," he stated simply.

"Thanks, Ray, for coming on such short notice," Buffy starts, holding out a hand. "We don't sleep much around here so I called up anyone else who was awake to keep things expedient. I'm Buffy Summers"

Ray nods and shakes Buffy's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Buffy. And it's no trouble. I'm usually up at all hours of the night anyway."

"Bonus points for you, then," Andrew says, grinning oddly. "I'm Andrew Wells."

Ray raises an eyebrow at Andrew's strange expression. "Uh, thanks. Hi."

Buffy rolls her eyes and looks down at her paperwork. "I've got a couple of questions I have to ask everyone so bear with me: how did you hear about us here? You know, Slayers, Watchers, demons, vampires and all that jazz?"

"I come from a long line of Hellhound breeders," Ray replies. He sees the quizzical looks and explains. "About a trillion years ago, my great something or other discovered a group of demon dogs. He caught them and began to breed them, because he was a twisted weirdo, I guess. Later, demons began to take notice and ordered packs of them to slaughter with. Now, my dad and I run the shop, only selling to those interested in preserving the species, not killing others with."

Buffy writes this down quickly. "That doesn't exactly explain how you know about us."

"Oh, yeah," Ray says. "The Council'd been keeping tabs on us, making sure we don't slaughter people with the dogs. I learned a bunch. After we hadn't heard anything from them in a few years, I came here to see what was up. I heard there were Watcher openings and signed up. I don't want to be a dog breeder for the rest of my life, you know?"

"Demon dogs, eh?' Andrew asks. "Is that anything close to demon summoning? Because I--"

"That's enough, Andrew," Buffy interrupts. Andrew pouts but is quiet. "So we know how and we know why you're here. What makes you think you're a good candidate?"

Ray smiles. "I have a lot of background experience with demons. Instead of just knowing 'demons bad, people good', I know that there are gray areas. Not all demons are bad. I'd like to play a sort of devil's advocate to the Council. I know that hadn't been one of the first wave's best features."

"So, you're willing to disagree, even if it's against popular opinion?" Buffy asks.

Ray's smile grows and he leans forward. "I've spent my whole life against popular opinion, Buffy. I'm not afraid of it."


	3. Chapter 3

London, late at night

Roger Ashford stands in front of Big Ben, looking up at it. He staggers a bit before taking another long drink from his wine bottle. He holds it in front of him, upside down, to see that it's empty. He curses and tosses it aside. It shatters nearby but he doesn't look at it.

"Dangerous to be out this later at night, gov'nor," a mean voice says. A man steps over the broken glass, crunching it beneath thick-soled boots as he approaches Ashford. "And bumbling about drunk in the dark is stupid at any time."

Ashford whips around, a cross in hand as he stares at the newcomer. The newcomer frowns. "What's that supposed to do, eh? You trying to convert me?"

"Stay back, demon," Ashford slurs. He steps back clumsily and falls backwards, landing gracelessly on his behind. He kicks out wildly as he tries to scoot back. "I'm warning you!"

The man kicks the cross from Ashford's hand. "It's no good, doc, I know too much for that to scare me."

"What do you want?' Ashford is shaking. He holds his hands over his face.

The man lifts Ashford off the ground and glares hard at him. "Acknowledge me, you sodding wanker. You know me!"

"I… Nickleby, it's you?" Ashford stammers fearfully.

Nickleby drops Ashford. "Good man. I'm glad you remembered your old pal."

"Pal?" Ashford has a sudden burst of courage. "You were nothing more than a cowardly crook last I saw you. Blackmail was your game, if I remember correctly. What do you want?"

Nickleby's amused grin falters. His face changes as he bares his sharp canines at Ashford. "I've got a whole new game, doc. You might want to be a mite more respectful to me."

"Damn you!" Ashford snarls.

"Too late for that, isn't it?" Nickleby says. He stands over Ashford, smiling again. "You're in, aren't you? Thought you might; Jack said he'd seen you."

Ashford's eyes widen. "So he was the man… no, I wasn't telling him anything!"

"You don't have to, mate," Nickleby says. "We know everything. And, whether you're trying to or not, you're helping us quite a bit."

Ashford opens his mouth to respond when he hears a loud female voice shout: "Get him, Rona!"

Rona dashes down the street, stake in hand. Nickleby looks up at her, a bemused expression on his face, and watches her approach without moving. Ashford struggles to stand when a pink hand hoists him up by the shoulder. "Got you, sir."

"A demon!" Ashford looks at Clem in shock, hardly capable of holding himself up. Clem smiles apologetically and moves Ashford out of the way as Nickleby dashes past them. "Wait! The vampire!"

"Got him, gramps," Rona snaps as she races after the escaping vampire. She disappears into the gathering fog.

Dawn joins Clem and Ashford. "Are you okay? What are you doing out here?"

"I just found you," Clem says with a pout.

"Not you," Dawn rolls her eyes.

Ashford is quiet. He peers out into the fog, his eyes narrow. "That is no ordinary fog…"

Dawn follows Ashford's gaze. "Yeah, because it's never foggy in London. Let's just hope Rona gets that guy. Did he hurt you? Aren't you supposed to be with Buffy?"

Rona comes back angrily. "He got away. I couldn't see anything out there."

"Someone didn't want him to be seen," Ashford says quietly.

"Great, more ominous statements," Dawn grumbles. "You'll fit right in with this crowd."

Ray presses the up call button on the elevator and taps his foot against the potted plant nearby when he hears rapid foot steps approach from behind. Just as a hand touches his shoulder, he grips it with one hand and whirls its owner over his shoulder. Satisfied that he's gotten the upper hand, he's shocked to get pulled down on top of his attacker.

Ray is face to face with Buffy, who's actually grinning. "I never met a wannabe Watcher who could hold his own before."

"Did I actually try to take down a Slayer?" Ray's eyes are wide and he's forgotten that he's on top of Buffy. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Buffy laughs and pushes Ray off of her as she gets up. "No harm, Ray. How about you? You fell pretty hard."

"But I had you to break my fall," Ray replies, brushing himself off. The elevator arrives. "Going my way?"

Buffy shakes her head. "No, actually, I came to ask you one more question."

"One that couldn't be asked with Mr. Wells there?"

Buffy grimaces. "Andrew tends to be a little of a pest. And you can call him Andrew, if you have to call him anything. Anything else would go straight to his head anyway."

"So, what do you have to ask me?" Ray asks, cocking his head slightly.

Buffy suddenly flushes. She looks down at her feet. "Um, do you like coffee?"

Ray raises an eyebrow. "Coffee?"

"You know, dark and bitter, great with sugar and whipped cream?"

"I know what it is," Ray smiles. "And, yes, I've been known to enjoy a cup every once in a while."

Buffy grins. "Well, so do I. So, um…"

"Do you like coffee?" Ray asks.

"With sugar and whipped cream," Buffy says eagerly.

"Then maybe we could go sometime… you know, to get coffee," Ray reaches out to hold the elevator door to keep it from closing before he could get in. "You know, since we both like coffee so much."

Buffy nods. "That would be great!"

"All right," Ray says, stepping into the elevator. "So, see you around?"

"For coffee," Buffy agrees, watching the elevator close. She takes a deep breath and turns around. She gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice how do you do, love," a smooth voice says somewhat cryptically.

The elevator stops and Ray steps out onto his floor. He is grinning and turns to walk down the hall, not paying attention, when someone crashes into him, knocking them both to the floor. Ray is on his back with a sea of red hair in his face. "Why do I keep ending up on the floor?"

"I'm sorry!" Willow leaps to her feet and reaches down to help ray up. "I didn't see you there!"

"Apparently," Ray accepts her help and stands. He stands inches from her face and widens his eyes. "But it's no trouble. Feel free to do it anytime."

Willow chuckles nervously and backs away. "Um, I think I'll just be more careful, thanks."

Ray shakes his head. "I'm sorry, that came out weird. Hi, I'm Ray."

"Willow," Willow shakes his hand briefly. "But I'm heading down to see my girlfriend now."

Ray smiles. "Girlfriend or girl friend?"

"We're dating," Willow says, her voice suddenly defiant.

Ray holds up his hands defensively. "Whoa, sheathe your sword, soldier, it was an innocent question. Just had to ask; it would be a damned shame to let a girl as pretty as you just leave without finding out."

"I… uh…" Willow stammers. She shakes her head. "I've got to go. Bye."

Willow disappears into the elevator. Ray watches her go, a wistful expression on his face. He shrugs and heads back to his room, rubbing the top of his short haircut as he does.


	4. Chapter 4

Noon, the next day

Rupert Giles stands in front of a very tired and hung over Roger Ashford, who is slumped over the aluminum table set up in Giles' suite. Giles slams a hand on the table to get the other man's attention. "Answer me! What were you doing out that late at night without your Slayer?"

Ashford grimaces and reaches for a flask that isn't at his hip. He snaps his fingers in disappointment and looks up at Giles with bleary eyes. "I needed to get some air. It's getting bloody stifling around here. Miss Summers was conducting interviews with Mr. Wells."

Giles shakes his head and walks over to stand above Ashford. "There are rules for a reason, Mr. Ashford, and I'm getting tired of explaining them to you. I don't care how your brother ran the old Council; I'm the one in charge here. If you don't like it, you can bloody well leave and keep quiet about it!"

Ashford looks weakly up at Giles. "I won't be leaving the compound anytime soon, Mr. Giles, I can assure you. That vampire gave me a nasty fright. And the demon that you allowed in here--"

"Is not open for discussion," Giles interrupts. "From now on, you report to Buffy or me if you plan to gallivant across the London countryside, you understand?"

Ashford nods once, a sour look on his face. He reaches once more for the nonexistent flask and sighs. "May I be excused now, sir? I do believe I'm rather ill."

"Dismissed," Giles says in exasperation. He watches Ashford leave, shaking his head. He is about to sink into the now empty chair when he hears a knock on the door. "Come in," he calls, hoping it's nothing too urgent.

Dawn Summers enters the room reluctantly, looking down at her feet ad wringing her hands. Giles stands quickly. It's rare to see the ordinarily chipper girl in such a state. "Dawn, are you all right?"

"I'm okay," Dawn says. "But I think there's stuff we need to talk about. A lot of stuff."

"So, when did you get in?" Buffy asks the man standing in front of her in the hotel's basement. It has been used as the training center for the Slayers but its empty now, as most tend to work out closer to dusk. She puts her hands on her hips. "Spike, when did you get to London?"

Spike, the vampire who has recently attained a soul and hero status with the Slayer crowd, scuffs his feet, obviously reluctant to talk. Buffy steps closer but the vampire backs away. "Don't…"

"What's your damage now, Spike?" Buffy asks irritably. Having thought he was dead followed by working for Angel, her opinion on Spike remains constantly evolving. She doesn't know whether it's hate, love, respect, or pity but she can't seem to shake him from her mind or heart. Not yet. "Why are you here?"

Spike sighs. "We… uh, well, Angel and I, we dug up some dirt on what's going on down here. You know, with your new Council and whatnot."

"Oh goodie," Buffy says snidely. "What about it? Don't like it because we'll be doing some serious work on the vampire community?"

"No, because if we know what we do, we know that there's information being leaked from here," Spike snaps. Buffy looks surprised. "Don't act like that. You know Jack the Ripper got his info from the inside."

Buffy shakes her head. "No, how can this be happening? We've safeguarded--"

"You've done nothing, Buffy!" Spike says. "You've opened your ruddy doors to anyone with knowledge on the supernatural. Everyone here that you don't know is suspect! Hell, maybe even the ones you do know. You're still hanging with that Andrew git, aren't you?"

Buffy doesn't talk. She paces slowly, shaking her head. Spike steps nearer to her and hold outs a hand. Buffy pauses, looking at it. Spike frowns. "That coffee boy really got your knickers in a twist already?"

"No, I just met him," Buffy says softly. She just looks at Spike. "You were dead. That amulet kept you here but you died for us."

"For you, Buffy," Spike says. "And I'd do it again. As many times as it took to make everything up to you."

"There's nothing to make up, Spike," Buffy takes Spike's hand. "You weren't yourself. You were evil… and in love. Which always makes for a bad combination."

Spike shrugs. "And that's why you're a good guy. So, want to fill me in on all that we haven't been able to discern?"

"All this paperwork mumbo-jumbo is giving me a headache," Kennedy says while rifling through a stack of papers on her lap. She is still in the hospital bed that has been brought in to make a pseudo-infirmary in the hotel. She looks up at Willow, who seems distracted. "Honey?"

Willow looks at Kennedy. "Yeah, it's great," she says quickly. She sees Kennedy's admonishing frown. "Not an appropriate response?"

"Nope," Kennedy says. "Are you okay?"

Willow shrugs and sits on the edge of the bed. "I don't know. Just a little out of sorts."

"That's because I've been in this stupid bed forever," Kennedy makes a face. "But tomorrow I'm free to go so we can snuggle and put you back in sorts, okay?"

"That'll be nice," Willow replies. She sighs. "Xander and I are heading down into the old Council's ruins and underground to find hidden treasure. I don't think I'll be back before you're up and around."

"You can't wait till I'm better so I can go with you?" Kennedy asks, folding her arms across her chest.

Willow shakes her head. "Our financial backer left the fold. We need income soon and no one has the funds to do so. Everyone here is either part of the early college crowd or formerly stuffy librarians. The sooner we leave the better."

Kennedy puts her hands over her ears. "I'm still tired of anything that doesn't involve pointy sticks and a pile of dust."

Willow chuckles and kisses Kennedy on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can, baby. Get well till then, okay?"

"Yes, dear," Kennedy rolls her eyes playfully at Willow as the other girl leaves the room. Kennedy sighs and gets back to shuffling through the papers that were still unorganized across her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Noon, the next day

Rupert Giles stands in front of a very tired and hung over Roger Ashford, who is slumped over the aluminum table set up in Giles' suite. Giles slams a hand on the table to get the other man's attention. "Answer me! What were you doing out that late at night without your Slayer?"

Ashford grimaces and reaches for a flask that isn't at his hip. He snaps his fingers in disappointment and looks up at Giles with bleary eyes. "I needed to get some air. It's getting bloody stifling around here. Miss Summers was conducting interviews with Mr. Wells."

Giles shakes his head and walks over to stand above Ashford. "There are rules for a reason, Mr. Ashford, and I'm getting tired of explaining them to you. I don't care how your brother ran the old Council; I'm the one in charge here. If you don't like it, you can bloody well leave and keep quiet about it!"

Ashford looks weakly up at Giles. "I won't be leaving the compound anytime soon, Mr. Giles, I can assure you. That vampire gave me a nasty fright. And the demon that you allowed in here--"

"Is not open for discussion," Giles interrupts. "From now on, you report to Buffy or me if you plan to gallivant across the London countryside, you understand?"

Ashford nods once, a sour look on his face. He reaches once more for the nonexistent flask and sighs. "May I be excused now, sir? I do believe I'm rather ill."

"Dismissed," Giles says in exasperation. He watches Ashford leave, shaking his head. He is about to sink into the now empty chair when he hears a knock on the door. "Come in," he calls, hoping it's nothing too urgent.

Dawn Summers enters the room reluctantly, looking down at her feet ad wringing her hands. Giles stands quickly. It's rare to see the ordinarily chipper girl in such a state. "Dawn, are you all right?"

"I'm okay," Dawn says. "But I think there's stuff we need to talk about. A lot of stuff."

"So, when did you get in?" Buffy asks the man standing in front of her in the hotel's basement. It has been used as the training center for the Slayers but its empty now, as most tend to work out closer to dusk. She puts her hands on her hips. "Spike, when did you get to London?"

Spike, the vampire who has recently attained a soul and hero status with the Slayer crowd, scuffs his feet, obviously reluctant to talk. Buffy steps closer but the vampire backs away. "Don't…"

"What's your damage now, Spike?" Buffy asks irritably. Having thought he was dead followed by working for Angel, her opinion on Spike remains constantly evolving. She doesn't know whether it's hate, love, respect, or pity but she can't seem to shake him from her mind or heart. Not yet. "Why are you here?"

Spike sighs. "We… uh, well, Angel and I, we dug up some dirt on what's going on down here. You know, with your new Council and whatnot."

"Oh goodie," Buffy says snidely. "What about it? Don't like it because we'll be doing some serious work on the vampire community?"

"No, because if we know what we do, we know that there's information being leaked from here," Spike snaps. Buffy looks surprised. "Don't act like that. You know Jack the Ripper got his info from the inside."

Buffy shakes her head. "No, how can this be happening? We've safeguarded--"

"You've done nothing, Buffy!" Spike says. "You've opened your ruddy doors to anyone with knowledge on the supernatural. Everyone here that you don't know is suspect! Hell, maybe even the ones you do know. You're still hanging with that Andrew git, aren't you?"

Buffy doesn't talk. She paces slowly, shaking her head. Spike steps nearer to her and hold outs a hand. Buffy pauses, looking at it. Spike frowns. "That coffee boy really got your knickers in a twist already?"

"No, I just met him," Buffy says softly. She just looks at Spike. "You were dead. That amulet kept you here but you died for us."

"For you, Buffy," Spike says. "And I'd do it again. As many times as it took to make everything up to you."

"There's nothing to make up, Spike," Buffy takes Spike's hand. "You weren't yourself. You were evil… and in love. Which always makes for a bad combination."

Spike shrugs. "And that's why you're a good guy. So, want to fill me in on all that we haven't been able to discern?"

"All this paperwork mumbo-jumbo is giving me a headache," Kennedy says while rifling through a stack of papers on her lap. She is still in the hospital bed that has been brought in to make a pseudo-infirmary in the hotel. She looks up at Willow, who seems distracted. "Honey?"

Willow looks at Kennedy. "Yeah, it's great," she says quickly. She sees Kennedy's admonishing frown. "Not an appropriate response?"

"Nope," Kennedy says. "Are you okay?"

Willow shrugs and sits on the edge of the bed. "I don't know. Just a little out of sorts."

"That's because I've been in this stupid bed forever," Kennedy makes a face. "But tomorrow I'm free to go so we can snuggle and put you back in sorts, okay?"

"That'll be nice," Willow replies. She sighs. "Xander and I are heading down into the old Council's ruins and underground to find hidden treasure. I don't think I'll be back before you're up and around."

"You can't wait till I'm better so I can go with you?" Kennedy asks, folding her arms across her chest.

Willow shakes her head. "Our financial backer left the fold. We need income soon and no one has the funds to do so. Everyone here is either part of the early college crowd or formerly stuffy librarians. The sooner we leave the better."

Kennedy puts her hands over her ears. "I'm still tired of anything that doesn't involve pointy sticks and a pile of dust."

Willow chuckles and kisses Kennedy on the forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can, baby. Get well till then, okay?"

"Yes, dear," Kennedy rolls her eyes playfully at Willow as the other girl leaves the room. Kennedy sighs and gets back to shuffling through the papers that were still unorganized across her bed.

Elsewhere

Nickleby nervously enters the mansion's sitting room. A fire is roaring in the fireplace and a tall-backed chair is facing it, keeping its occupant from view. Nickleby kneels in the doorway anyway, knowing that his presence is known. "I've arrived, my lord."

"Precisely on time, Nickleby," a smooth male voice says. The speaker doesn't turn to address him. "I expect no less from my most trusted minion."

Nickleby stands and approaches. "I bring unfortunate news, my lord."

"Stop right there," the voice snaps. Nickleby freezes in his tracks. "What news?"

"A Slayer saw me talking to Ashford," Nickleby shakes his head. He begins to pace, not going further ahead from where he's stopped. "Not the original, though her kid sister was with her. And a demon. Didn't notice what kind it was…"

"It doesn't matter," the voice replies. "I just want the original Slayers. Jack failed at luring them out. You'd better do better or else you'll be faring less than he did."

Nickleby swallows uneasily. "Yes, lord. So… were you able to find out what happened to the third Slayer?"

Dawn stands next to Giles, her arms crossed angrily as she looks accusingly at Buffy and Spike. Clem is standing nearby, looking embarrassed. The dining room, a grandly large room, suddenly feels very small to its occupants.

"Dawn would like an explanation on why we didn't let her know Spike was alive," Giles explains quietly to Buffy. He looks at Spike. "And I'd like to know how you managed to get in. We've put up various protection spells to make sure a vampire is unwelcome here as though it were a private residence."

Spike smirks. "You think a few spells can keep this vampire out? I've got connections."

"Andrew let him in," Buffy says simply, glaring at Spike's arrogant attitude with Giles. She looks at Dawn. "And Spike was working with Angel. We had no idea what was going on there. If you'd gone looking for him--"

"Who are you to tell me where I can and can't go?" Dawn hisses spitefully. "I'm not a kid anymore, Buffy. After all I've done here, what I can do now, as a potential Watcher; I'm bigger than you want to think I am!"

Spike looks at Giles. "You're turning little bit into a mini-you?" he asks, flabbergasted. "What kind of operation are you running here?"

"That's enough out of you," Buffy snaps at Spike. "And, Dawn, I'm not trying to run your life, I'm trying to protect you."

"Stop it!" Dawn cries. "Just stop trying to protect me! Let me make my own mistakes, my own decisions! You can't control what happens to me."

"Exactly! So I have to control you to make sure what happens doesn't kill you!" Buffy shouts back.

Clem leans over to Spike. "This isn't about you anymore, is it?"

Spike shakes his head. "It never is."

Giles holds up his hands. "Hold it, both of you. Arguing like this won't solve anything."

Buffy and Dawn both whirl on Giles. "You stay out of it!" Giles holds up a hand in surrender and lets them fight.

"Look, maybe Giles is right," Buffy suddenly concedes. She sighs heavily. "But please understand my point of view for a second. You're all I have left. Dad's gone and Mom's dead. How can I just let my only family run headlong into danger if there's anything I can do about it?"

Dawn opens her mouth to snap back but stops. She relaxes her aggressive stance slightly and shrugs. "Maybe everything seems dangerous to you but there's so much I have to experience for myself. Let me be an adult. If I prove you wrong, then we'll change things. But it's been a long time since I've snuck from my window to spite you. Give me a chance to screw up before you punish me for it."

Buffy holds out a hand. "Deal."

Dawn hugs Buffy instead. She then looks at Spike and punches him in the arm. "And way to go, not letting me know you were all right, you jerk!"

Spike watches Dawn leave with an incredulous look on his face. He looks at the others. "What just happened?"

"When the Summers' girls debate, there's no telling what's really being said," Giles actually smiles. His expression sours when he looks at Spike, as though realizing he was there for the first time. "And now you."

"Hold on, he's here in peace, Giles," Buffy says. She explains Spike's suspicions while Giles listens, worry lines forming deeply in his forehead. "So he came to help us snoop out the rat."

Giles crosses his arms. "This confirms our suspicions about a traitor in our midst, yes, but I don't think that having him here is wise. You know what the others Slayers think of him already."

"They think of him as the man that saved them from being wiped out by the First!" Buffy explodes. "He's got a soul, he's redeemed himself! What more do you want, Giles?"

"I want to be sure he's not here because Angel made him come," Giles snaps angrily. He removes his glasses and rubs his tired eyes. "I don't trust his motives."

"I don't think this is about you again," Clem whispers to Spike, who just shrugs.

Buffy looks at Spike and Clem. "Could you excuse us for a second, please?"

The pair leaves Giles and Buffy alone. Buffy takes a deep breath and approaches Giles carefully. "The old pain never goes away, does it?"

"I never truly forgave him after Jenny," Giles says softly, turning to look out the window at the sunny London day. "And then the Wolfram & Hart thing… I just can't be sure of him. Ever."

"I understand that," Buffy says compassionately. "I truly do. But if you don't give people the benefit of the doubt, how will you ever know anything? Look at me and Dawn. I've been shutting her down for so long. I have to let her grow up, learn from her own mistakes."

Giles snorts in irritation. "This is hardly the same thing."

"It is, though," Buffy continues. "Spike hasn't really gone good to bad to good again. He was a vampire. He's now got a soul. He hasn't done anything since to un-earn our trust. Dawn was an irresponsible kid and now she's an adult. She hasn't done anything, either. Let's give them both a chance."

"And if they falter?" Giles asks.

Buffy smiles and pats Giles on the shoulder. "Then we can kick ourselves after we kick their butts."


End file.
